Rose écureuil
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les membres de la team confrontés à de grosses quantités d'alcool. Le résultat a parfois des conséquences spéciales ... Du loufoque, de l'humour, et du fou ! CHAP 2 : Cendrillon
1. Chapter 1 : Rose écureuil

_J'ai été très heureuse de voir que vous appréciez mon humour. _

_En plus, dans les reviews sur _In Paris with love_ vous avez pour beaucoup d'entre vous parlé de l'écureuil rose ... vous aurait-il marqué ?:P Alors je me suis lâchée ! (En essayant de répondre à vos attentes !) _

_PS : OS dédicacé à PinkBlueGreen, Sky Marcus, Gwenetsi, Crazy'Leou, AmyDiNozzo, Furieuse, chou05, Aurore13, AnkouBZH, Diane ... Chers reviewers, je vous aime._

* * *

- Mais bordel c'est quoi ces marches ... Grommela un Tony éméché en trébuchant dans l'escalier de son immeuble.

- Mes clés. Mes clés. Grmlbl où sont mes clés ?

Il tâta ses poches, celles de son manteau, et les trouva enfin dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Les mains moites et tremblantes, la vue trouble, il tira du trousseau celle qui ouvrait sa porte et la présenta à la serrure.

Premier essai.

Deuxième essai.

- Mais bordel c'est quoi cette serrure !

Il avait beau forcer, rien à faire. La serrure était irrémédiablement en froid avec sa clé. Impossible de l'y faire rentrer.

Généralement il n'avait pas le même problème avec les filles. D'ailleurs cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Puis il ne se rendit compte qu'il tanguait dangereusement vers l'avant que lorsque son front frappa le battant, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'ouvrir, et le télescopage avec la porte le fit sursauter brusquement.

Tony toucha du bout des doigts le 6 en relief qui venait de se dessiner sur son front et grimaça.

- J'habite pas au 7 moi ?

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent en une vision d'horreur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa bévue et il s'empressa de faire un demi tour sur lui même.

Ah. Trop de demi-tour.

Il avait fait un tour complet sur lui-même et se retrouva à nouveau face au 6 qui le nargua de son relief et de ses bords coupants, rappelant son front à son doux souvenir.

- Grmbzchre.

Il refit donc un savant demi-tour au ralenti pour se retrouver face à SA porte. De SON appart. Et de SON lit, pensa-t-il avec un sourire béat.

Il s'empressa donc de présenter sa clé à cette nouvelle serrure qui n'opposa pas d'objections et s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis.

Et soupira d'aise lorsque son intérieur s'offrit à sa vue trouble.

Il s'empressa d'ôter son manteau, luttant contre les manches qui ne daignaient pas laisser libre ses poignets. Inquiet, il vérifia sur le miroir à côté de sa porte que son manteau ne s'était pas transformé en pieuvre comme il le soupçonnait, et haussa un sourcils blasé lorsqu'il vit son reflet.

Il avait connu mieux. Bourré il se pensait toujours incroyablement séduisant.

Il avait toujours été convaincu que, soûl encore plus que sobre, d'un sourire il les faisait toutes craquer. Un sourire au miroir lui offrit la confirmation que pour tomber dans ses filets quand il était dans cet état, soit elles étaient aveuglés, soit encore plus raides que lui.

Ou désespérées.

Un mouvement attira son attention.

Tony fit brusquement volte-face, tâtant sa poche à la recherche d'une arme qui n'y était pas. La noirceur régnait dans son appartement, seule une fenêtre aux stores ouverts lui offrait une vision correcte grâce à l'éclairage public, mais de sa cuisine il ne voyait qu'un trou noir.

D'ailleurs il aurait juré que quelque chose venait d'y bouger.

Il marcha donc en crabe jusqu'au battant de sa porte pour atteindre l'interrupteur sans quitter la cuisine des yeux. Lorsque la lumière fut, il fouilla la pièce du regard, marchant à pas de loup jusqu'à avoir une vue complète de l'endroit.

Enfin à pas de loup...

Il avait eu la bonne idée de partir du bar avant que l'alcool ne fasse totalement effet. Vous savez cette petite période après avoir bu plus que de raison pendant un laps de temps minime; vous vous sentez bien, et puis d'un coup ça monte.

Et alors là, on part.

Lui venait de passer du stade 1- j'ai bu mais t'as vu comme je tiens bien ?

Au stade 2- ah en fait non.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Frotta ses poings contre ses paupières.

Ouvrit un œil.

Les deux.

Bordel.

C'était bien un écureuil, là sur sa table ?

Il fit un pas en avant. L'être ne bougea pas, le fixant de ses billes noires.

Un écureuil.

Ce n'était pas banal, mais ça pouvait arriver. Même si là ...

Non.

Nooooon.

Un écureuil était assis là, le cul posé sur la table de la cuisine, les pattes jointes comme s'il serrait une noisette imaginaire. Et il le regardait. Comme un con.

- Salut. Lança Tony.

Quoique. En fait c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'air d'un con à parler à un écureuil rose.

Ah oui parce qu'en plus d'être un écureuil il était rose. Tout pour lui.

- M'étonne pas qu'il vienne chez les gens, ça doit être un exclu. Pensa l'italien à voix haute.

Un albinos rose. Un albirose.

Tony inspira et expira fortement, ouvrant grand les yeux pour s'aérer l'esprit. Et s'approcha de sa cafetière.

- Grmebdhn.

L'autre ne bougea pas.

Il appuya sur le bouton de sa machine, regardant le liquide noir tomber dans son verre après un horrible gargouillement.

Des volutes des fumées s'en échappaient. Des ptits nuages.

La vision de cet or noir lui rappela Gibbs.

Ouais, même bourré il pensait à lui. Il imaginait la tête que ferait son patron quand il arriverait le lendemain avec sa gueule de bois.

Et il sourit à cet image.

Il aurait sûrement droit à un slap et/ou un regard noir.

Il n'avait jamais vu Gibbs bourré, d'ailleurs. Ces deux mots allaient plutôt mal ensembles. Gibbs buvait, oui. Mais il tenait. C'était quoi son secret ?

Gibbs, bourré. Raide. Défoncé. Avachi sur le tapis en mode-je-me-vide-de-mes-boyaux-sinon-tout-va-bien. Doux Jésus.

Il arqua un sourcils à cette pensée, et portant le verre brûlant à ses lèvres, se mît à se marrer tout seul.

Quel serait son état bourré... Est-ce qu'il ferait partie de la catégorie des gens qui font des bad-trips ? Hum nan. Il le voyait très mal se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine en évoquant un par un les noms de ses exs.

Nan, Gibbs est un sang chaud. Gibbs, soûl, dans la logique des choses serait sûrement un "colérique". Un de ceux qui a l'alcool mauvais.

Il le voyait bien se ramener avec une tronçonneuse aux bureaux. Genre J'AI BU JE SUIS EN COLÈRE ! D'abord il défoncerait sûrement les ordis. Pauvre McGee.

Oui, il imaginait super bien son patron danser la polka avec sa tronçonneuse, tout joyeux en train de découper en rondelle le précieux matériel informatique.

En kilt. La polka en kilt. La classe.

Gibbs serait sûrement très chic en jupe.

Mais avec quelque chose en dessous hein.

Et puis l'écureuil rose aussi. D'ailleurs... L'est passé où lui ?

Une autopsie de la pièce du regard ne révéla aucune trace de l'animal. Haussant des sourcils interrogatifs, Tony plissa la bouche en une moue déçue et s'aventura dans son salon.

Enfin slaloma jusqu'à son salon, s'arrêtant devant des obstacles imaginaires et se prenant les pieds dans d'autres plus vrais.

Et se stoppa net.

C'était bien Ziva, là, sur son canapé ?

Il plissa les paupières.

Non. Jamais elle ne viendrait chez lui dans cette tenue.

Cette évidence lui assura qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un mirage sur lequel il alla s'asseoir, faisant disparaître la vision dans des volutes de fumée.

Décidément son imagination l'étonnerait toujours.

Et en l'occurrence elle lui jouait de sacrés tours. McGee était debout devant lui, au centre de la pièce. Dans un jogging de rappeur. La casquette de travers. Des bagues en or aux doigts, un énorme pendentif en forme de dollar accroché au cou, le pantalon lui arrivant à la moitié du caleçon, la gueule de travers, une moue moqueuse au visage. Sans oublier l'énorme sono qu'il portait négligemment sur l'épaule, dont les hauts parleurs bougeant comme dans les dessins animés crachaient un violent flot de cruelles paroles.

Abby à ses côtés déguisées en fée clochette.

Et Jimmy. Mon dieu. Jimmy, en tarzan.

Avec le slip en peau et les dreads locks, une liane dans la main, il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le vide depuis le rebord de la commode.

Sous le regard ébahi de Tony, il serra entre ses doigts la liane accrochée on ne sait où et se lança dans le vide avec un hurlement de conquérant, après avoir tapé du poing sur son torse musclé et parfaitement imberbe.

Et là, il se prit les pieds dans sa corde improvisée.

Et se rétamât lamentablement sur le sol de l'appart, glissant sur quelques mètres sur la moquette, brûlant sa peau nue au passage dans un couinement de douleur.

Puis disparut, ainsi qu'Abby la fée, dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Laissant McGee entrer à nouveau dans le champ de vision d'un italien blasé, qui arqua un sourcil à sa vue.

Tim venait de lui offrir son plus beau sourire, dévoilant deux belles canines endiamantées.

Puis il se mit à danser le hip hop. Il se positionna au sol et tourna sur lui même comme une toupie, laissant savamment échapper un bras ou une jambe de temps à autres dans un mouvement étudié.

Totalement emballé par ce spectacle improvisé, l'italien se prêta au jeu. Il se leva du canapé et imita son ami, se tordant dans tous les sens comme un épileptique au rythme de la sono endiablée qui faisait trembler ses murs. Un mélange de rap, de reggae et ... Au vu des espèces d'hurlements d'ados pré-pubères un mélange de Justin Bieber et Tokyo Hotel. Peut-être même quelques remix de Gilbert Montagné. Plutôt étrange. Mais tout à sa danse, Tony ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage, occupé à tester la danse du ventre avec Abby-la-fée, tandis qu'il remarquait avec surprise que Gibbs se trémoussait en cadence, en kilt sur le bar.

L'écureuil venait de réapparaître. Sur la tête de McGee. Il lui servait visiblement de casquette naturelle, ce qui ne semblait pas perturber l'informaticien outre mesure.

Quoique pour être perturbé à cet instant précis il fallait vraiment le vouloir, nan ?

L'écureuil dut confondre une noisette avec la tête de Tony, car ce dernier remarqua le petit froncement de paupière de l'animal en position d'attaque. Il laissa d'ailleurs échapper un cri quand il lui sauta dessus.

Apres moult roulements sur le sol, il le chopa par le dos, se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait, et le balança dans les airs.

Et ouvrit les yeux au contact des dizaines de petites plumes qui lui tombèrent dessus.

Se rendant compte dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il venait bel et bien de balancer un coussin sur son plafond, l'éventrant au passage, et non pas un écureuil rose.

D'ailleurs il était où, c't'enflure ?!

Tony se mît brusquement debout sur ses deux pieds, en position de défense, les bras en croix devant lui.

- NINJA ! Hurla-t-il.

Et il bondit sur le canapé.

Mais il avait sous-estimé la puissance de ses jambes, ou peut-être la distance qui le séparait du fauteuil, et il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol le nez en avant, les jambes encore posées en hauteur sur le dossier de son canapé. Poussa un petit couinement douloureux.

Et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet avec une grimace. Sur lequel il resta avachi avant de sentir l'absence de tee-shirt sur son torse. D'un coup d'œil il fut assuré du fait qu'il était effectivement torse nu, qui plus est en caleçon.

Et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se rappelait pas s'être déshabillé.

Se relevant difficilement, il avisa son portable, posé sur le meuble de l'entrée, craignant ce qu'il allait y lire ... 3h ?! Mais il était parti du bar à minuit !

Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait durant ce laps de temps ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec un oreiller éventré ?

Puis la dure réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il venait de passer au stade 3- Mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais durant ces deux heures desquelles je n'ai aucun souvenir ?

Brusquement très soucieux, il se précipita devant son miroir.

Et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Il avait les cheveux roses.

Rose écureuil.

* * *

_Mouhahaha. Verdict ? _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé des pensées d'un Tony un peu (doux euphémisme) soûl ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Cendrillon

_Hola chers reviewers ! Je vois que les péripéties d'un Tony alcoolisé vous ont plu, alors je me suis dit tiens, pourquoi ne pas continuer dans cette lancée en écrivant les pensées des membres de la team après avoir bu plus que de raison ? Alors je me lance ! Pour l'instant, encore Tony. J'ai écrit cet OS il y a longtemps, à partir de celui que ma meilleure amie avait rédigé (l'idée n'est donc pas de moi !) et que j'avais adoré :P _

_En espérant que vous l'aimerez aussi, régalez-vous !_

Et un immense merci pour vos reviews. Vraiment. Dire que ça m'a fait plaisir serait un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez en lire d'autres il vous suffit de tenter de répondre aux énigmes que je sèmerai dans "Jeu de piste". Il y en a déjà une, le premier qui la résout avant que je ne poste la suite gagne un OS alors lancez-vous, je fais appel à votre culture :P

* * *

C'était un soir comme tous les autres. Dans un des nombreux appartements de Washington, une voix s'éleva derrière la porte d'une chambre.

- Papa ?

- Elle t'appelle ! Résonna une autre voix.

- T'es sûre ? Marmonna un homme depuis le salon.

Les mains dans la vaisselle, à côté du salon, une jeune femme brune répondit.

- Tony, va-la voire. C'est ta fille.

- La tienne aussi. Riposta-t-il pour la forme.

- En l'occurrence, c'est toi qu'elle appelle.

- Papaaaa ? Papa ?!

Tony se leva à contrecœur et appuya sur le bouton stop de la télécommande. Il étira paresseusement ses jambes et ses bras.

- PAPA !

- Tony !

Cette fois ci, il se leva complètement et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un rai de lumière.

- Pa…T'as oublié un truc ! S'exclama la petite forme pelotonnée sous la couette rose.

- Naïa, tu as bu un coup, t'es allée aux toilettes, t'as fait un bisou à ta mère, Enuméra Tony, non, je ne vois vraiment pas ce…

- Une histoire !

- Hein ?

- Je veux une histoire ! Répéta la petite fille qui se mit sur son séant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais tu les connais toutes par cœur !

- C'est pour ça… La fillette leva l'index d'un air mystérieux. Que tu dois m'en inventer une !

Visiblement, elle était satisfaite de sa trouvaille.

- Bonne idée, ma chérie. Ton père a une imagination débordante ! Lança sa mère en passant devant la porte, une pile d'assiettes en équilibre précaire sur les bras.

Tony se gratta la gorge et émit un petit soupir.

- Bon, que dirais-tu de l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant…

- Tu sais papa, je veux des histoires que je ne connais pas … répondit Naïa d'un air blasé. Pasque si tu me raconte du par cœur c'est pas drôle.

- D'accord, d'accord, alors…Que dirais tu de celle de Cendrillon ?

- Mais ! Je la connais DEJA ! S'exclama Naïa. Surtout qu'en plus c'est pas toi l'inventeur !

- Mais pas celle là ! L'histoire d'une autre Cendrillon…

La petite fille pencha la tête de côté, intéressée. Elle attrapa son doudou, un petit koala gris en peluche qu'elle avait nommé Plumpy.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire de princesse Ziva. Fit-il avec un petit sourire, reboosté par sa trouvaille. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de sa petite fille.

- Ca t'intéresse ?

Naïa hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de paillettes.

- Alors, il était une fois Ziva, une…

- Papa !

Interrompu dans son récit qu'il imaginait déjà, le nez en l'air, il tourna les yeux vers sa fille.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi les princesses, ben elles ont pas de nom de famille ?

- Et ben…on va dire que celle là à un nom. Donc, il était une fois Ziva DiNozzo…

- David !

Encore coupé une fois dans son récit, mais par sa femme cette fois, il crispa les poings.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir finir mon histoire, un jour ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Quand le calme revint et qu'il fut assuré que Naïa écoutait, il commença enfin.

- Alors tout commença le jour où une belle et jeune fille perdit sa famille. Elle resta seule avec son père, qui n'était jamais là, et une tante. La jeune fille s'appelait Ziva David, et la tante, la très méchante Jeanne. Cette dernière était vieille, pleine de pustules sur le visage, de rides, etc…Berk ! Elle avait deux filles jumelles, Sacksette et Trenta. Ziva était devenue au fil du temps leur servante. Elle leur cirait les pompes, faisaient la vaisselle, le linge, les repas, tout ! C'est un beau jour, alors qu'elle était énervée et s'était réfugiée dehors pour lancer des couteaux comme des fléchettes contre le mur du FBI, qu'elle surprit une conversation entre sa tante et un monsieur.

- Papa, ça veut dire quoi F.B.aïe ?

- Euh, Fédération des Bandes d'Imbéciles. Donc, elle surprit une conversation entre sa tante et un monsieur qui trainait toujours un ordinateur portable avec lui pour jouer aux jeux vidéo pendant la pause café.

Il imita la voix d'une sorcière, un peu tremblante.

« - Bonjour seigneur des Elfes McGeek, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Puis il imita celle de McGee, tandis que la bouche de sa fille s'étirait en un énorme sourire.

« - Je suis venu vous annoncer que le prince du NCIS, Tony DiNozzo, donne une fête dans son palais ! »

« - Merci, on y sera ! »

- Papa ? Et le NCIS, c'est quoi le vrai nom ?

- C'est l'iNimitables Centre des Intelligents Superhéros.

Naïa ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné, mais son père ne la laissa pas commencer sa phrase.

- Ziva ayant entendu cela essaya de trouver une jolie robe à se mettre pour ce bal, mais sa tante ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fit enfermer Ziva dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingénieux ninja, qui prit une épingle à cheveux pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte ! En vain, malheureusement, car la méchante Jeanne l'avait piégée.

Naïa souriait ou s'attristait dans les différents moments du récit, tenant sa peluche serrée contre elle, les yeux écarquillés, et Tony agrémentait ses paroles par une gestuelle recherchée.

- Alors elle se décida à sauter par la fenêtre. Arrivée en bas sans trop de mal, elle fonça dans la boutique la plus proche. Heureusement c'était les soldes ! Après avoir fait ses emplettes, elle arrêta un taxi…noir. Entièrement noir du capot jusqu'aux essuie-glaces. Avec quelques toiles d'araignées peintes sur les portières. Etonnée, Ziva se décida à entrer. Comme elle était à sec, la conductrice, nommée Abby, qui était un peu fée vaudou ne la fit pas payer, mais elle plaça ses conditions. « Donc, dit Abby, je peux t'emmener gratos là-bas, à condition que tu m'arranges un coup avec le seigneur des Elfes, McGeek. Si oui, je t'emmène au château. Tu pourras y rester jusqu'à minuit, passé ce délai, la règle n°12 sera réinstaurée et si tu n'es pas sortie du château à la fin des 12 coups sonnés, Jethro viendra te chercher par la peau du cul. » Elle lui présenta son chien Jethro, installé derrière elle, et continua ses recommandations. « Et tu serait ensuite expatriée sur l'USS Ronald Reagan. » Ziva accepta. Arrivée devant les portes, elle vint à la rencontre des deux gardes où était marqué leur nom. Le premier garde s'appelait Gibbs et ne fonctionnait qu'a la caféine, le deuxième se nommait Vance et mâchouillait sans cesse un bout de bois. Ziva fit à ce dernier un regard séduisant qui lui fit avaler son cure-dent. Tandis qu'il s'étranglait avec, elle décida de s'occuper de l'autre. Pour cela, elle lança un couteau qui vint se planter dans le mur derrière Gibbs, puis pendant qu'il tournait la tête vers le projectile afin d'y repérer des empreintes, elle entra sans problèmes. Quand elle monta les marches, Vance dit à Gibbs.

« - Je me tiendrai à distance quand elle sortira ! » Et Gibbs répondit « - Même à distance, je me méfierais. » Entrée, Ziva s'avança et entama une danse à la Shakira pendant que résonnait le dernier album des Pussycat Dolls. Le prince Tony, qui s'ennuyait…

- Hem !

- Quoi ?

- Le prince Tony devait être en train de relooquer les filles qui passait !

Un rire à peine audible résonna derrière la porte. Tony sourit.

- On dit_ reluquer_, ma chérie. Bon, le prince Tony était en train de reluquer toutes les filles qu'il voyait quand son regard fut attiré par la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Il s'attabla à une table avec elle pour discuter des derniers films sortis, puis l'invita au cinéma pour la semaine prochaine. Ils rigolèrent toute la soirée quand sonnèrent les 12 coups de minuit. Il était temps pour Ziva de rentrer si elle voulait qu'Abbyla ramène ! Alors elle se mit à courir jusqu'au taxi et perdit son couteau en route. Le lendemain, le prince vint chez elle avec le couteau qu'il avait trouvé, sachant que c'était à elle grâce à Gibbs. Puis ils vécurent heureux loin de Jeanne et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

- J'en étais sûre ! Cria Naïa brusquement en sautant hors de sa couette. Je vais avoir un p'tit frère !

Tony resta aphone quelques secondes.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ?

- Si, t'as dit qu'ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants ! Et comme je suis toute seule ici, ça veut dire qu'il va y en avoir d'autre !

Devant la mine de son père, elle se reprit.

- Ah, zut, je me suis trompée…

- Oui, tu…

- Je vais pas avoir un petit frère, mais une p'tite sœur ! Ouaiiiis !

Folle de joie, elle sauta sur son lit, puis au cou de son père et lui fit un gros bisou. Elle ramena sa couverture rose, serra son koala contre elle et ferma les yeux.

- Merci pour l'histoire, papa. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Trop gêné pour répondre, son père partit et referma doucement la porte. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ziva qui le fixait intensément.

- Aah ! fit-il en sursautant. Je t'ai déjà dit d'abandonner tes instincts de tueuse, tu va finir par faire peur à ta fille !

- Tu sais que j'aime tes histoires ? Dit-elle en triturant le col de sa chemise.

- Tu viens de me l'apprendre, Ziva _David._

- Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec Naïa, pour la fin, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…T'en penses quoi, on lui demande un petit frère ou une petite sœur, à l'autruche ?

- La cigogne, c'est la cigogne, pas l'autruche…Mais moi j'opte plutôt pour des jumeaux, ou des triplés... Mais dans ce cas tu as raison, pour des triplés c'est plus costaud, une autruche.

Et au moment même où il penchait le visage vers celui de sa compagne, une violente secousse le prit, accompagnée d'un son qu'il n'identifia pas directement.

- Tony !

L'interpellé ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se mettant tout aussi rapidement sur son séant, fouillant du regard la pièce inconnue où il se trouvait, les tympans vrillant sous un violent mal de tête.

- Tony ? Réitéra la voix.

Il se tourna vers sa provenance, découvrant une Ziva les cheveux en bataille qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Ah oui. L'histoire de Paris. La soirée écriture. La bouteille de vin ***** ... Grimaça-t-il en y repensant, posant une main sur sa nuque douloureuse.

- Mh ? Répondit-il l'italien.

- Tu parlais tout seul. Et tu gigotais aussi.

- J'ai dit quoi ?! S'exclama Tony un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, une histoire de princesse, de conte de fée, tu as aussi parlé de McGee ...

- Oublie tout.

Il retomba en arrière, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller du lit de sa collègue.

Regardant le plafond d'un air légèrement perturbé.

Si c'est pour faire des rêves comme ça, plus jamais d'alcool.

* * *

_Mouhahahah. Alors ? Encore ? _

* référence à "In Paris with love"


End file.
